Minerva McGonagall and the Raising of Harry Potter
by foxesandfairs
Summary: ch5 has been editd Minerva McGonagall was known to be many things.However, what she wasn't publicly known for was being a dear friend and confidante to James and Lily Potter and was given the title of Godmother to their one and only son, Harry. And as Godmother, she'll be damned to let a family such as Dursley's take role of guardianship over Harry. No matter what Dumbledore says,.
1. Chapter 1

McGonagall narrowed her eyes as she heard the faint popping noise of somebody apparating in and twitched her nose upon noticing the familiar figure who had just appeared under the yellow light of the lampost on the corner of Privet Drive. She took in the tall thin elderly man coming her way and watched as he was completely oblivious to his surroundings; scrummaging around for something in his rather long purple cloak.

Exasperated she rolled her eyes at the man's antics and continued to watch him. As if he could feel her watching him he paused mid-search and looked up with a sharp look, his bright blue eyes assessing around him before landing on her shadow-hidden form.

The cold assessing glare quickly turned into a warm look and a wide smile as he shook his head in amusement and going back to looking in his cape. Finally finding what he was looking for he brought out a silver Put-Outer and clicked it twelve times in succession, each click flaring out the light of each lamp along the street and bringing darkness in its stead. Once the street was clouded in darkness he placed his Put-Outer back in his cloak and strode towards where McGonagall sat.

"Professor McGonagall," he greeted with a warm tone, smiling at the grey tabby cat perched elegantly atop the brick garden wall of No. 4 Privet Drive.

The tabby simply blinked at the man before leaping off her perch and shifting back into her human form. Adjusting her green cape around her shoulders, McGonagall simply looked at Dumbledore through her square framed glasses.

"Enjoyed the day of celebrations Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked, adjusting his half-moon spectacles to sit more securely atop his nose.

McGonagall wrinkled her nose in severe distaste. "Celebrating? I believe our community has celebrated quite enough for everybody. Owls littering the skies, storms of shooting stars... It's no surprise the muggles bleeding noticed!"

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore gently scolded. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and turned a cold gaze to Dumbledore. "I can understand that, but the disappearance of Voldemort came with the price of the lives of James and Lily Potter. Two students you yourself taught and watched grow up I might add," she reprimanded with a cold and solemn voice.

Dumbledore didn't have a response and simply looked down at his feet before looking back up and stuffing his hands into his robe pockets and fishing out his golden pocket watch. "Hagrid's late," he remarked offhandedly.

McGonagall arched a brow, "I don't suppose you want to tell me why it is here of all places the meeting is taking place?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and stroked his rather long silver beard, "Here is where young Harry Potter's aunt and uncle lives. They are the only family he has left so he's being placed under their care,"

McGonagall visibly faltered turning to face Dumbledore's aloof figure sharply, "Ye cannae mean th' people who live here!" she exclaimed her Scottish accent coming out stronger in her absolute shock. "Dumbledore you cannot mean it! I've been watching these people all day, They're rude and boorish and completely coarse! Harry Potter come and live here!"

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore reprimanded firmly. "It is the best place for him to be. With family. His aunt and uncle will explain everything to him when he's a bit older. I've made sure of it in the letter."

"Letter? What letter could possibly explain to them that James and Lily were murdered because their son was prophesised to bring about the end of Voldemort; a terrible and villainous wizard?" McGonagall quarrelled in a harsh whisper, anger starting to coarse through her blood in indignation.

"Professor McGonagall, here is the best place for Harry Potter to be. Everyone in our world will be raised on his tales of his feats and can you just imagine how that could turn his head? Fame following him around before he can walk, talk? For something he cannot even remember?"

Professor McGonagall scoffed and opened her mouth to counter his statement just as a low rumbling broke through the quiet night and slowly became louder and louder. Dumbledore began to look up and down the street, but McGonagall simply rolled her eyes and looked up, recognizing that motor's noise anywhere. A rather large and black motorcycle slowly descended and landed gently onto the street beside them. The man sitting atop the motorcycle was just as huge, striking a daunting figure which was not helped by the long wryly black hair and beard that hid all but his brown eyes and the tip of his turned-up nose.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore sighed in relief, stuffing his golden pocket watch back in his robe pockets.

The giant of a man carefully dismounted himself from the bike and both Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed the bundle of blankets snuggled tightly into the crook of his elbow.

"No problems were there?" Dumbledore asked, stepping closer to the man and placing his hands behind his back.

"No sir. House was practically burnt to the husk, but I got him out in good enough time. Was quiet as a mouse this 'un,"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and carefully took the babe from Hagrid, thanking him with a soft smile. Looking down at the little lump of blankets, she scanned the barely visible sleeping face of the little boy bundled inside. Under small curls of black hair was a scar, red and slightly swollen and shaped like a slanted fork of lightning.

"That's rather unfortunate," Dumbledore remarked as he peered over her shoulder to look at the babe. "A scar he'll have for his lifetime."

McGonagall cooed softly, sad that the poor boy would live with such a constant reminder of an awful time.

"Very well, let me have him Professor McGonagall. We've got to get him with his family," Dumbledore declared, stretching his arms out to take the baby from McGonagall's grasp.

McGonagall arched a brow before stepping out of Dumbledore's reach.

"Not so fast Dumbledore," she stated softly.

"Minerva?" all formal address being thrown out of the window as he gaped at her with a rather confused expression.

"I wanted to hold my tongue in all honesty. Give the boy a chance to be with family. Grow with his own kind," McGonagall started, smiling down at the boy who stirred gently before tucking a chubby fist under his chin.

She then looked up and gave a cool hard look at Dumbledore, " But I do believe enough is enough. You will not be entrusting this boy to this family. They will do nothing but ill-treat him and will definitely do wrong by him. Goodness knows Lily and James would not want that lifestyle for their one and only son."

"Professor McGonagall, this is the only option for young Mr Potter," urged Dumbledore.

"Actually," she stated, "It is not. You see, James and Lily were your students for 7 years. But they were very dear and near to me and even entrusted me with the title of Godmother," she said in a clear and calm voice, keeping a steady gaze with Dumbledore's and watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"And stated in their will, as I am sure you know, Harry was to be entrusted in his Godparents care if anything were to happen his parents." McGonagall paused here. "Therefore Albus, I shall be taking my duties seriously and take on the title of guardian for this little one. Is that clear?" she asked rhetorically and with an arched brow at the confounded man before her.

"Now Hagrid, if you would be so kind as to tell Sirius when you return his bike of this sudden turn of events, I would be ever so grateful," she asked kindly with a smile at the burly giant.

Hagrid couldn't help but blink rapidly in astonishment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Now come and give your goodbyes Hagrid and do be sure to pop around for some tea later on," she said, handing the babe over to Hagrid gently before turning her attention solely on a rather perturbed Dumbledore.

"Good night Professor Dumbledore, I do wish you a safe journey home," she declared with a dip of her head in parting before turning back to Hagrid and watching with a sort of fondness as Hagrid placed a rather whiskery and slobbery kiss gently upon Harry's forehead before handing him back over to McGonagall's expectant arms.

Adjusting the weight of the baby to one arm, McGonagall grabbed her wand from inside her cloak and watched as Hagrid mounted his bike and departed off into the sky. McGonagall then made her way down the street a bit before disapparating off, not bothering to take so much as a glance back at Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva apparated directly in front of her cottage on the moors and quickly saw herself inside. Knowing her emotions were soon to get the better part of her, she decided to get an accommodation for Harry ready, and quickly. She made her way into the guest room where she had placed a playpen for whenever the Potter family would visit. . . had visited. Taking a deep breath, trying to ebb away the onslaught of overwhelming emotions, McGonagall pushed through and settled the sleeping Harry gently onto the plush mattress of the playpen. She smiled at the innocent boy's form before frowning softly at the scar on his forehead. Her finger traced lightly over it, pushing away the few errant curls before drawing her hand back and bringing it to her mouth trying to dampen the sound of sobs ready to rack her body.

She hurriedly departed the room before she did anything to disturb Harry's peaceful slumber. She barely made it to the hallway before she collapsed on the floor, her black curls tumbling out of her tightly coiffed bun and falling into her face. She brought her hand to her mouth as she sobbed deeply. She allowed the sadness to envelop her wholly, crying her heart out for the tragedy her lost friends had to face.

It took her some time but soon she calmed down from her breakdown, fatigue settling over her body. Pushing her glasses atop her head she wiped at her fallen tears harshly with the hem of her robes before pushing herself up to stand.

She paused to clutch at her head, wincing at the headache forming between her brows. Heaving a sigh, McGonagall made her way to the kitchen and set about making tea. Lighting the front burner of her gas-stove, she placed the kettle on and set about gathering her dishes and biscuits. She liked doing these mundane activities, it reminded her of Sunday teas that her mother would prepare. Everything done by hand and nothing done by magic. 'The good ol' fashioned way', her father would joke as he would grab the tin of biscuits off the shelf and set them out on the table.

She smiled fondly at that memory before another one quickly took its place. The memory of Lily helping set the tea out whenever they'd visit, while James and Sirius would gripe about the lack of magic in her appliances and lifestyle. That would be when both Lily and her would share a look of fond exasperation before appealing to the boys' better nature and challenge their pride at living the muggles' wild lifestyle.

She blinked, the whistle of the kettle startling her from her thoughts. She angrily wiped at the few tears streaming down her cheeks before gathering her cup and infuser and pouring the hot water over. Grabbing the cup and saucer she made her way to the dining table and sat down.

While waiting for the tea to steep, she replayed what had happened earlier that night. Her fist clenching unconsciously as she remembered Dumbledore's reasoning.

"Of all the daft things, this one takes the cake," she muttered, grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite.

"The nerve of him! Acting like a bleedin' King!" she scowled, tossing a few cubes of sugar in her now steeped tea. "Acting like he was doing that for the good of the boy," she muttered, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip of the rich brew. "Was just going to drop the babe off on their doorstop with a letter! A bleedin' letter! Fancy that! A letter to explain their sudden guardianship of an orphan and to tell them that their family is dead!" she grumbled aloud, taking another bite of her biscuit.

Her headache increased from a dull ache to a readily even thumping. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. It made no sense getting angry all over again at what had happened. It was just best to move forward with one eye out for that man. Who knows what other ideas may come that man's head. Good Heavens!

Shaking her head, she decided that her time and energy would be better spent focusing on Harry and his future. Right now, what she needed to do was to make a list of things she would need for him. She took another sip of her tea and then grabbed a quill and parchment nearest to her. She began jotting down a list of things she'd need for Harry. Halfway through a thought occurred to her and she felt like she should kick herself.

Placing her cup back on the table she strode over to her wall phone and quickly dialed a number, listening to the ringing and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answered.

"Malcolm?" she greeted with a whisper.

"Min? Minnie it's 3 in the morn, what's gotten into ye lassie?" Malcolm scolded gently, sleep roughening his voice.

"I know Malc' sorry love, but I need your help," she consoled him, wrapping her finger around the phone cord distractedly.

"Minnie? What is it?" Malcolm questioned his voice becoming more awake and concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing terrible. I just -" she paused to breathe "I've acquired custody of young Potter and I need some things for him as soon as possible,"

"Oh Minnie, I did mean to call when I heard. Of course, I'll be sure to get some things together, I'm sure Michael has some old things we've put up in storage,"

"I'd be grateful Malc', if you could possibly get here by tomorrow noon?"

"Yeh, yeh of course Min."

"Thank you. Give my love to Beth and Mils'. I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Bye." she ended the call, hanging the phone back on its hook.

Heaving a sigh of relief, McGonagall rested her forehead against the cool wood of her wall and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath and a moment to gather her wits about her she then pushed herself off the wall and heaved a sigh, resting her hands on her hips and looking around, at a complete lost of what next to do. That's when she bristled slightly, goosebumps raising on her skin. She paused for a second, grabbing her wand from her sleeve, prepared to defeat whatever threat had just trespassed her wards she recognised the presence. Relaxing, she shoved her wand back into her sleeve and then headed to her door with purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

_i am so so sorry guys for the problems that this chapter previously had! thank you all who messaged to tell me! 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Sirius couldn't breathe.

Bone chilling, mind numbing sadness was dragging him down into a deep, deep abyss of depression.

He had no idea as to where he was an in all honesty couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was that James and Lily were gone. Dead. Murdered. And he didn't protect them.

He had done this to them.

All your fault. All your fault. A low vindictive and evil voice repeated over and over again in his mind.

Sirius heaved a shuddering dry sob.

He couldn't even save Harry. He just let Dumbledore and Hagrid take him away without even knowing what they were going to do with him.

He was a terrible person. He didn't save James and Lily and now, he didn't even save Harry.

Everything was slipping through his fingers.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

Sirius could feel something heavy on his shoulders, but he had no energy to fight it off. Let whatever it was take him. He deserved it. If it was going to kill him. Let it. He didn't deserve to live when James and Lily were dead.

"Sirius!" Minerva yelled, shaking his shoulders slightly.

She couldn't get through to him no matter how hard she tried.

Anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she took in his glazed over expression and his eerily stock-still figure kneeling on the ground. Looking around, she noted that the cottage wasn't even in sight, so it wasn't really the best plan for her to just drag him to the house. And she couldn't stay out here for too long because of Harry.

Minerva was at a loss of what to do. There seemed to be no way to get through to Sirius in the state he was in. Wincing and silently asking for forgiveness, Minerva wrapped her arms around Sirius and closed her eyes as the weird pull of apparition tugged her frame. Soon enough, the sensation was gone, and everything felt still. Breathing out a small sigh, she noticed Sirius still kneeling. Her eyes softened, and she moved to kneel in front of him.

She ignored the blank look in Sirius' eyes and instead focused on what she was doing. She framed his face with her hands, fingertips pressed gently against his temples. She dipped her head slightly, her green eyes connecting with his black ones.

"Sirius Orion Black," she said with a touch of magic in her voice.

She watched with bated breath as his eyes went from a blank stare to a dull glimmer and almost cried with happiness as she watched him blink and a look of recognition passed his features.

"Minerva!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing onto her arms and digging his nails into her flesh.

"Minerva! Oh Merlin!" he gasped out, fear racking his whole body as he clutched onto her. "Minerva! Lily and James!"

Minerva took a deep shaky breath, "I know, Sirius. I know,"

Sirius took that as his cue to immediately burst into tears, clinging onto Minerva for dear life as sobs racked his body.

He grasped onto her, using her as an anchor to buoy him through his emotions. She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles and cooed softly, holding him steady as he cried. They stayed like that for a while until Sirius' sobs soon calmed down to low whimpers.

"Min-Minerva, I -I don't know what to do," he rasped out, his voice breaking.

Minerva's eyes softened, "Why don't we get you to the couch?" she suggested softly.

Sirius shook his head furiously, "No, no you don't understand Minerva!" he implored, grabbing at her hands and holding them between his. "How do you think the Dark Lord knew where James and Lily were? Minerva… Peter was the secret keeper."

Minerva felt her knees buckle and somewhere in the back of her mind she was grateful to be kneeling already. Pulling back slightly, she could only look at Sirius in shock.

"Peter betrayed us all and it's all my fault!" Sirius cried out, burying his face into his hands, "I told them to choose someone else, someone who wouldn't be so obvious! I led them straight into the Dark Lord's hands!"

Minerva pushed through the shock, shoving it aside. Now was not the time, not when Sirius looked ready to throw himself off the bend. She reached out and pulled away his hands from his face, dipping her head down a bit to catch his eyes. "Sirius Orion Black," she started off calmly but solemnly, "You, in no way, murdered James and Lily. Their murder was a tragic and terrible thing but in no way did you have a part in that."

"I did! I led them straight to him!"

"Like hell you did," she whispered, squeezing his hands reassuringly, "Peter did that. And how were we to know the path he had chosen? He played us all."

Sirius' face darkened, tears running down his grimy face, "I want to kill him," he muttered lowly, "He needs to pay for what he did to Lily and James."

"And end up in Azkaban?" Minerva asked incredulously, "And what good will that do you? What good will it do Harry?"

"Damnit McGonagall!" he cursed lowly, hissing through his teeth as he scrunched his eyes close. "Harry's gone! Dumbledore got Hagrid to take him away from me! And I let them!" he all but yelled.

Minerva clucked her tongue before patting his thigh kindly, "I know Sirius, and I took him back."

Sirius opened his eyes at that, shock making his tears stop. "W-What?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile a small smile at Sirius' incredulous face. "I have Harry. Sirius."

Sirius pretty much sagged in relief, his body falling to lie on the cold wooden floor of the cottage.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed.

Minerva arched a perfectly sculpted brow, "I'll have you know, Merlin had nothing to do with it," she joked haughtily.

Sirius huffed a low, dry chuckle. The movement causing his long black hair to fall in front of his face.

Minerva chuckled softly too, pushing the hair out of his face and patting him lightly on the head. "Sirius, I promise, we will sort all this out. But first you need to get some rest."

Sirius barely registered nodding his head before his eyes fluttered close and soon fatigue washed over him and drew him into a deep slumber. His last coherent thought was one of heartfelt thanks to Minerva McGonagall for always being the rock in his life since he was 11 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

Minerva sat on the wooden floor of her parlour. Her back was pressed comfortably against the plush front edge of the dark blue couch closest to the fireplace. There were several parchments scattered around her, along with some unused envelopes. Many of the parchments were filled with her fine, delicate cursive. Sighing silently, she hooked her quill behind her ear and grabbed at the parchment closest to her, bringing it up so she could reread the letter she had penned to Remus. Barely getting halfway through, she was slightly startled by the appearance of a tiny brown hand smacking against the thick parchment. Moving it slightly up she looked in her lap with slight amusement. She saw a mischievous smile beaming up at her. Arching a brow and smiling slightly, she noticed the parchment she had charmed to imitate a series of animated animals for Harry's entertainment was on the floor a few feet away. Rolling her eyes fondly, she dropped he parchment in her hand on the floor and set to tickling Harry, her fingers gently tapping against his sides and under his neck, eliciting a series of shrieks, giggles and a few 'no's'. This continued for a few moments until Minerva's sharp ears heard the barely discernible gasps of Harry trying to catch his breath. She stopped immediately, dropping a kiss on to his dark curls before settling him to sit in her lap so that his back was resting flush against her torso and so she could hold him up and steady with an arm wrapped around his tiny torso. They stayed like that for a while, Harry getting his breathing more under control. Harry was unfortunately small for his age, not alarmingly so, but still small enough that one had to make sure that his body didn't receive any unnecessary stress.

His breathing had evened out and after a few moments, Minerva nodded in satisfaction before picking up the parchment she was looking at earlier. She brought it up so that both her and Harry could see it. Harry stretched slightly, as far as he could with Minerva's arm still around him, and smacked at the parchment again, this time turning his head up to look at Minerva with curious, bright green eyes. Chuckling slightly, she leaned forward a bit, hooking her chin gently over his head.

"This is a letter to your Uncle Remus," she explained, her eyes finding where she had left off before.

"Mun-Mun?"

Minerva smiled widely, "Yes, your Uncle Moony."

Harry grinned and nodded happily, as if he agreed with the idea of the letter.

Finishing off re-reading the letter, she nodded to herself, grabbing the nearest envelope and slipping the folded parchment into it. She waved her hand over it and watched as her wax seal sealed the envelope shut. She then humoured Harry, who was making an awkward upside down, 'come-hither' motion as a mean of saying goodbye to the letter. When Harry was finished, Minerva tossed it into the fire, watching as the yellow flames grew and turned green. Satisfied, Minerva grabbed another written parchment and brought it up for her to read.

Harry made a noise of disapproval at having been left out and Minerva winced apologetically before settling back into the position she was in before so that they both could see it.

"Sorry laddie," she muttered

Harry babbled back, before patting the at the parchment, "Mun-Mun?"

Minerva chuckled softly, "No, this one is for my friend, Zaelia," she explained.

"Who's Zaealia?"

Minerva arched a brow slightly, shown no signs of surprise that Sirius was awake.

"Good morning to you too," she replied over Harry's excited shouts of "Pud-Pud!"

Minerva then picked up herself and an overly excited Harry and stood up, Harry comfortably secured on her hip and the parchment in her other hand. Turning, she looked at the rather haphazard way Sirius was lying down with a less than impressed look.

"G'morning," Sirius grouched out, his voice rough and worn, as he twisted his way into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with the edge of his palms.

"Pud-Pud!" Harry exclaimed happily, stretching out for the older man and making grabby hands at him.

Chuckling deeply, Sirius quickly scooped Harry out from Minerva's grip and settled him to sit on his thigh.

"Allo Harry," he chirped, his voice still rough.

Minerva caught the glint of unshed tears in Sirius' gray eyes and quietly left the room just as Sirius pulled Harry to his chest, hugging him tightly. Smiling a small, sad smile. she stepped out of the room and found herself in the hallway. Looking at the parchment in her hand, she decided she'd need to find a new envelope now and made her way to the back of the house where the kitchen was sure to have some knocking about.

Before she could take two steps, the sound of knocking at the front door alerted her to visitors. Mildly confused, she called out a distracted 'I got it!' while heading to the door, stretching her magic out to recognise a familiar but hidden presence.

She pushed the door open and felt her heart sore at the sight of the tall, broad shouldered man standing in front of her.

"Malcolm McGonagall!" she shouted happily, throwing herself at her brother, causing him to catch her and laugh wholeheartedly

"Oof Lass! A'm getting tae auld for this," he laughed, pulling her off her feet and swinging her around.

"Malcolm McGonagall? Old? Never!" she teased once she landed back on her feet. "Och! Tis sae gud tae ya laddie!" she exclaimed softly, placing her palms on the sides of his scruffy face before pulling him into a tight hug.

Malcolm could feel Minerva's spirits dampen and hugged her tighter. They stayed like that for a while, comforting each other silently before they each pulled away; Minerva blinking back unshed tears and Malcolm smiling and patting her shoulders comfortingly.

"Minnie!"

Minerva startled slightly before squealing in sheer delight, "Sophie!" she shouted, pulling away from Malcolm and wrapping her arms around the plump, short woman happily.

Sophie laughed loudly, squeezing her sister-in-law back just as tightly, silently giving her condolences. Minerva gave her a single squeeze in response, understanding the words unsaid.

Pulling back, Minerva smiled warmly at the shorter woman, "How're the lil kiddies?" she asked, yet still looked around to see if they happened to be hiding somewhere on the porch.

Sophie's smile deepened, her cheek dimpling, "They're good, at their Granparents for the weekend. But…" her eyes narrowed, taking in Minerva's slightly pallid skin, the dark under eyes that betrayed her lack of sleep and the slight winces she made, most likely unconsciously

Sophie immediately pointed to the door, "Inside, now, before a gust of wind knocks you right over," she ordered sternly.

Malcolm chuckled at Minerva's immediate surrender before adjusting the strap of the bag on his shoulders to sit more securely. Making his way inside, he noticed a parchment on the floor and picked it up, noticing it was a letter to Zaelia. Folding it up, he shoved it in his pocket before stepping inside the threshold after the two women.

Following them in to the parlour. He noticed Minerva sitting relaxed in a cream coloured arm chair by the door and looking on in fond amusement at Sophie who was fussing over a rather confused and haggard looking Sirius who was perched on the edge of a dark blue couch, hunched over protectively shielding a curious Harry.

"Och, woman! Stop your meddlin'," Malcolm teased, dropping his bag next to Minerva's chair and heading over to his wife's side and wrapping an arm around her waist affectionately pulling her aside.

Malcolm's smile softened, "Ach Sirius," he greeted softly, clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder comfortingly. "Ah pray ye fin' peace 'n' comfort in this trying time," Malcolm offered lowly.

Sirius shot the man a sad smile in thanks. His heart deeply touched at the elder man's traditional greeting.

"Thank you," he rasped out, his throat tightening with unshed tears.

Malcolm nodded gruffly, patting Sirius' shoulder again

"Noo let's git a keek at th' wee laddie."

Sirius chuckled as he handed over a curious Harry to Malcolm's expecting arms, "I wish your scottish accent was as strong Minerva," he commented.

Minerva gave a slight harrumph, "Like half ye bloody sassenach ken th' scots brogue."

Sirius flinched exaggeratedly, "Oof, right for the jugular," he remarked with dry humour, as he kept an eye on Harry who was now patting at Malcolm's face in sheer admiration.

Sirius could sympathise with Harry's amazement. Malcolm McGonagall was very different from Minerva. Whereas she was a slim woman of average height, with her black hair always tidily pulled back from her kind and warm green eyes, Malcolm was the complete opposite. He was a tall and burly man, his strawberry blonde hair short but very mussed and his matching beard was low and rough looking. His rough and rumpled appearance complemented his always gruff expression. Sirius was mildly surprised that Harry hadn't cried yet out of fear and was instead sitting casually on the elder man's lap and keeping a conversation going with his own words and babbles.

Sophie scowled playfully up at her husband. "Alright now, these boys need a looking after."

Malcolm immediately waved her off, winking at her to soften the blow.

Sophie heaved an exasperated but affectionate sigh before she started to fuss over Sirius, running a series of diagnostic charms on him and Harry simultaneously.

She clicked her tongue in irritation. "Sirius, when the last time you ate?" she demanded, her fists against her hips, cutting a rather intimidating figure. "Up, up, up," she ordered, tapping him lightly on his shoulder with her finger until he rose.

Sophie then laced her fingers into his and gently steered him out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

"There's some soup on the stove and biscuits in the oven!" Minerva called as the two left the room.

Malcolm chuckled, his wife was a firecracker.

Harry, feeling a bit perturbed at the rush of events that just happened, scrunched his face up, ready to cry at the complete feeling of confusion that overwhelmed him.

"Michty me! A bhobain haes awready forgotten his Uncle!" Malcolm exclaimed humorously, lifting harry up so he was in mid-air

Harry gurgled in curiosity, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out the man before him, amusing Malcolm and Minerva to no end.

Malcolm, deciding that he had to get back on the babe's good side, immediately set to tossing him gently in the air, getting a series of happy shrieks and squeals in reward. Some way through, Malcolm started babbling at the laughing tyke, "Up we go! Annnnnd up! We go!" he said, drawling his words, softening his rather rough and deep voice.

Harry's laughter lightened Minerva's heart immensely. It was something to hear Harry so happy after such a tragedy; something comforting and something practically heart-breaking _. . . No, those thoughts would not do right now,_ she thought to herself before mentally shaking herself and immediately bustling with gathering the parchments and envelopes off the floor.

"Minno'."

Looking up, she saw Malcolm holding a folded parchment to her. Curious, she took it and looked at it rather confusedly.

"For Z. You dropped it on the porch," he explained briefly before turning his attention back to Harry.

Nodding, Minerva automatically grabbed an empty envelope and slid the letter in, sealing it with her wax stamp. Just as she was about to toss it into the floo the yellow flames grew once more, turning a dark green before a body tumbled out.

Without thinking, both Malcolm and Minerva moved on automatic, their wands directed at the figure who was couching up the soot that somehow fell into his throat.

Minerva immediately recognized the boy and placed her wand down, rushing over to him.

"Minerva, get behind me now," Malcolm grounded out, his wand pointing directly at the chest of the man he now recognized as Remus Lupin.

Minerva helped Remus up, arching a brow at her brother. "Ask him a question then," she suggested, knowing Malcolm didn't trust who was in front of him.

"What did Remus Lupin do upon his first meeting with me?"

Remus blushed and stammered before running a hand through his already messy hair in nervousness. "I may have. . .maybe, kind of. . . hit on you?"

Minerva guffawed, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "What?" she exclaimed through her giggles.

Malcolm arched a brow before putting away his wand back into his holster and then fussing to make sure Harry, who he had hid under his robes, was alright.

Remus started to splutter, "It was a bet! Sirius and James dared me to flirt with the first man through the door! How was I supposed to know it would have been your brother!" he defended himself, arms raised up in defence.

Minerva's giggles died down just as quick as they came. Her face becoming serious and saddened. Remus caught on and immediately looked around as if trying to figure out what was bothering Minerva without her telling him.

His eyes landed on Harry's tiny form in Malcolm's arms and he just dropped onto his knees.

"I-I- I had heard but – "

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, jumping all four of them.

Sirius' figure immediately enveloped Remus' and Remus couldn't help but bury his head into Sirius's neck, his hands clutching Sirius' arm tightly.

Minerva quickly ushered everyone else out of the parlour and towards the kitchen.

Sophie immediately set to portioning lunch out for everyone in the kitchen and they all set to eat. Harry fell asleep halfway through nibbling a soup-soaked roll, so Minerva had to transfigure a chair into a cot in order to keep him close as he slept; not wanting him to be far away right now.

After what seemed to be ages of nonsensical chatter between the three adults, Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius settling himself down at a seat and leaning forward against the cool table surface, his arms surrounding him. Remus however, made his way to the transfigured cot and stood, looking over Harry for a few minutes. Breaking from his trance, he then slowly made his way to the seat on Minerva's left and sat down, leaning forward and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Sighing softly, Minerva brought her right hand up and stroked at Remus' hair soothingly. Sophie cooed softly, before getting up and setting out two more bowls of soup with a small plate of rolls piled high.

"I told him everything," Sirius muttered from his position, his words muffled due to his face still being on the table.

"I just don't understand," Remus' voice broke, his fist clenching in his lap. "I don't understand how Peter can do something like this."

Malcolm and Sophie shared a look, each connecting the dots and immediately becoming angry. They each grabbed the other's hand to anchor themselves. They all stayed like that for a while, just allowing the silence to wash over them and comfort them, because everyone knew words were of no help or comfort here. Not when such a deceit broke each of their hearts into tiny little pieces.

"Well Sirius," Minerva finally broke the silence, her hand still patting Remus' head soothingly, "What's the diagnosis?"

Sirius groaned but Sophie quickly butt in, "Malnourished, no doubt from being on the run, so a nutrient potion once daily for nine days. He had a sprained wrist I put to rest, and a few bruises and cuts that a quick Episkey fixed,"

Minerva nodded and subtly indicated to both Harry and Remus. Sophie nodded and pointed her wand to Remus and casted a diagnostic scan before getting up from her seat and standing over Harry's crib to run diagnostic scans for the baby.

Minerva had in the meantime, set Remus and Sirius to sit properly and was now watching them with a keen eye as they slowly ate their food. Sophie came back to the table with a parchment on her brow and expression looking concerned.

Malcolm pulled Sophie into his side as she read over the parchment.

"Nothing too concerning, his lungs are a little bruised due to smoke inhalation, so I will prescribe a potion for him to take daily for that. . . the scar seems to be a permanent fixture, nothing to do about it. Just a rather unfortunate reminder," she sighed raking a hand through her golden curls rather agitatedly. "I hate to say this, but given what was said to have happened. . . I expected much, much worse."

"Well, Thank God for small mercies," Malcolm gruffed out, giving Sophie a squeeze.

"He didn't do anything unusual this morning?" Sophie asked, still not wholly convinced.

Minerva walked to the stove and set a kettle on sighing a small sigh, "I am not so sure. He did kick up a fuss this morning on waking up. Like he knew, you know? After he calmed down I fed him some butternut squash and gave him a bath."

"Oh!" Malcolm exclaimed softly, before getting up and leaving the table quickly.

Ignoring him, Sophie scowled, "By all rights, normalcy should not be normal here,"

"Madame Sophie, maybe just this once, we shouldn't look the gift horse in its mouth," Remus commented gently, not looking up from his soup.

Sophie looked startled, as if she had completely forgot she was talking to others and not just to herself. "Sorry love, sorry," she apologized sincerely.

Silence donned the room until Malcolm made his way back in. "Now, look here, I've got some things for the lil tyke," he said, placing his messenger bag onto the table. "Also, I sent your letter off Minna'."

Minerva nodded, her eyes drifting to the bag as her brother pulled item after item out.

"Is there anything else we can help you with dear?" Sophie asked, helping her husband place the items properly around the kitchen; bottles and food in the fridge, a few folded clothes piled on the table, and so on.

Minerva came to sit down, a cup of hot tea in her hand before calling for the parchments. Watching as they floated in she took a sip before placing her cup down and sorting through the tiny pile.

"I made a list somewhere," she explained, her fingers finding the page she was looking for.

Her green eyes peered over her glasses and down at the parchment, Check-ups for Sirius and Harry. Get in touch with Remus. Notifying the Dursley's. Shopping for things for Harry. Funeral preparations. The reading of the will. Bring Peter to trial," she read off.

"The Dursley's?" Sirius asked rhetorically, "Why the hell should they even be thought off?"

Minerva sent him a cool glance, "They are Lily's family, Sirius. Good or bad, they deserve to know about Lily's death at the very least."

"Funeral preparations," Remus choked out, effectively cutting off any more discussions, before burying his head into his palms.

Sirius quickly set to calming Remus down, rubbing circles against his back gently.

Sophie stretched across the table and comfortingly placed a hand on his arm, "Don't worry Remus. Malcolm and I have sorted all that out."

At Remus' and Sirius' startled looks, Sophie nodded at Minerva, "Minna' sent a missive just last night. Everything's being taken care of at 's."

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but just stare and blink.

The sound of a chime broke through the stunned silence. Sophie immediately looked up, waving her wand at Remus and transfiguring a parchment into her hand. Her blue eyes trailed over what was written on the parchment and she inhaled sharply.

"Remus, you've had a troublesome past few moons huh?" she asked rhetorically, "We need to reset your right femur and heal your third left rib, and I'm dosing you with two nutrient potions a day."

Remus winced and nodded, spooning another mouthful of soup into his mouth.

"When are you going to tell Lily's sister?" Remus asked, finishing off his soup and pushing the bowl aside.

"As soon as possible, but I think I'll bring Harry along," Minerva said, holding her hand up and halting any protests. "I think it'll give Petunia a means of understanding this is real."

Malcolm nibbled on a roll before pushing his two cents in, "I don't think it'll work like that Lass. Way Lily and James went on, seems like telling Petunia alone would cause her to react bad, no telling what will happen if Harry's also brought into the picture."

Minerva took another sip of her tea, mulling over what Malcolm was saying carefully before conceding, "Alright, I can see when sense rears its head," she quipped humorously.

"And, while you go to the Dursley's, I can babysit Harry, and the boys can go get some odds and ends for the house," Sophie chimed in with a small smile.

Minerva smiled at Sophie softly, reaching out to grab her hand and give it a little squeeze.

"Well, that's that then," Sirius exclaimed, pushing his now empty bowl aside as well and moving as if to get up from the table.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah," Sophie started, wagging her finger. "You sit your behind back down and wait till I get you both your potions."

Sirius sat down with a sheepish look and Minerva couldn't help but smile softly at the rather familial feeling settled in her chest.

* * *

Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the delay in updating. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this fic :)  
I just am experiencing some technical difficulties, my LED screen's been on the fritz so I've been waiting months for a part and am still waiting.

Thank you everybody for your reviews! It means so much and I am so happy for them! I will try and get around to replying as soon as I figure it out :') (I am new to ffn, so still working out the kinks)

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 has been edited! Please reread!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dumbledore was solemnly sucking on a sherbet lemon candy as he stared into the fireplace. He was heavily confused and couldn't help but feel a tingle of anger run down his spine.

Harry was to be the boy to defeat Voldemort. His future cemented with the death of his parents. He needed to be protected at all costs to live long enough to fulfil the prophecy. He was the Saviour of the Light.

But now he had been swished away without a second thought by Minerva. Sensing an oncoming bout of frustration, he pinched his nosebridge and took a deep breath. All his plans now would have to change.

The blood bond he had activated. . . It wouldn't do anyone a lick of good if Petunia didn't house Harry. And all that magic would have gone for waste.

Exhaling, Dumbledore moved his fingers from his nose to absentmindedly stroke at his beard. Maybe, Minerva could be reasoned with. She must understand that Harry needed to be denied all things magic and live with his muggle relatives until it was time.

But to do so, it would be best to set things back on the right track. First, he needed to convince Petunia to accept the blood bond. And with that acceptance, Minerva would have to agree that that would be what's best for young Harry.

Dumbledore nodded to himself, yes. This and a few more other twists as Chief Warlock, and plans would finally be back on track.

Minerva jumped awake and shivered as a cool feeling of unease crept up her spine. Something was off.

Sitting up, it took a moment for her to collect herself and become aware of her surroundings. She was lying down on the couch. She had become overwhelmingly tired and was urged to take a nap by Sophie and Malcolm. Blinking, she looked over at the crib and saw Harry lying on his tummy, little rump in the air as he slept heavily.

She smiled at the sight before furrowing her brow and looking outside through the window. The sky was pink and orange, the tell-tale signs of a beautiful sunset. She swung slightly, leaning back against the couch and tried to figure out what woke her so suddenly.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Startled slightly, Minerva turned sharply to meet the voice.

"Z," she greeted, her voice a little raspy from just having woken up.

The tall lady leaning against the doorway smiled at her, relief flooding her whole body. "You sure sleep like the dead, Minna," she quipped, coming over and sitting herself next to the slightly confused Minerva.

Minerva reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her glasses, shoving them on her face with little grace. Blinking, her friend's face finally came into focus.

"Zaelia, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Minerva said with a soft smile, grabbing her friend's hands and giving them a slight squeeze.

The taller woman grinned and shrugged her shoulders, the action slightly shaking the thin long braids that framed her face.

"Eh, the ministry could do without one of their Heads of Magical Law Enforcement for a bit. Merlin knows Crouch will love the power rush," she remarked with flippancy, rolling her eyes slightly at the idea of Crouch.

Sighing slightly, she gave Zaelia's hands another light squeeze before letting them go.

Zaelia nodded, "Everyone's in the kitchen. Let's get them in here and have a meeting?"

Minerva could only nod silently.

A couple of hours later, Zaelia was pacing around the living room. Up and down did her feet carry her as she tried to mull over everything her best friend had just told her. Pausing slightly to glance over at her friend's form, she took in the tired, haggard, and proud figure of Minerva McGonagall. Sitting primly in her blue armchair and staring into the fire as if it would somehow answer all her questions. Zaelia continued her pacing, marvelling at the sheer power Minerva held within her. After thirty-three years of knowing her, she still couldn't help but be amazed at the strength she always possessed, especially during difficult and trying times as these.

Knowing that Minerva had to be the caretaker of her two younger brothers from a small age, preserving what little was left of her parents' marriage and maintaining her reputation as first of the year throughout her entire schooling history at Hogwarts, Zaelia could see how these trials all shaped Minerva into becoming the stern, well-disciplined and kind woman that people came to rely on.

Zaelia stopped in her tracks again, hands behind her back as she peered at the burning fire. Blinking, she turned to Minerva and gave a wry chuckle.

"Of course, you would steal a babe."

Minerva raised her brow and pursed her lips amusedly, "It's not stealing if he's legally my ward," she counterpointed.

She shook her head fondly.

"Alright then. Let's get this all sorted."

If there was one thing Zaelia was good at, was making plans and executing them perfectly. It was just the Slytherin in her.

"First. Boys," she addressed Sirius and Remus who were sitting on the cream couch and nursing some hot soup Malcolm had whipped up. Placing her wand hand across her heart, she bowed deeply. "I, Zaelia Rossette, pray you find comfort and peace in this trying time of loss." After a few seconds she stood up straight again and her dark eyes softened. "I know you know nothing about me, but Minerva has spent many a night bemoaning your latest mischievous endeavour and I've come to regard you fondly because of it," she explained, her eyes twinkling while Minerva let out an exasperated huff.

A small smile graced Sirius' face before it softened to a frown. Remus, understanding the unspoken mixed emotions, reached over and squeezed his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Boys, how about you two go take a fiver?" Sophie suggested softly. "Lord knows how knackered you two may be."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Remus squeezed his shoulder again, this time as a warning.

"Thanks Ms Sophie, we'll go take a nap." Remus replied, pulling Sirius up and steering him out the room.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a bit before Zaelia sighed and took a seat next to Minerva.

"Minerva. Let's get down to business. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll sort out the casework for Peter's arrest to be filed."

A small sigh of relief escaped Sophie's and Malcolm's lips.

Minerva simply nodded in agreement.

"Next, we need to make an appointment at Gringotts to settle the matters of the young Mister Potter," Zaelia continued, counting on her fingers.

Glancing at Sophie with a raised brow, she was met with a slight shrug. Sighing, she looked back at Minerva and grimaced internally.

"Minerva."

"Zaelia," Minerva chirruped back staring at the steady surface of the cup of teain her hand.

"What do you have planned for Dumbledore?"

Minerva looked up sharply, brow arched.

Zaelia snorted, "Did you really think Dimbledore would just let you up and take Harry?"

Minerva frowned, a pensive expression crossing her face. "Don't call him that," she said out of habit while she mulled over what Zaelia was suggesting.

Noticing that her friend needed more information to process, Zaelia gladly took to the task, counting on her fingers, "Well, think about it. One, literally a whole day had passed in between the end of Voldemort's reign and Harry appearing out of the bloody sky on some bleeding muggle contraption. What happened to Harry in that whole day? And then, why the need to just leave him on the doorstep? The woman's sister was just murdered and you're gonna explain that with a letter and random babe?" Zaelia's brows were rather furrowed at this point.

"The man was the leader of the Light, Minnow. He's a tactician first," Sophie piped in, taking a sip of her tea.

"And a guardian second," Zaelia finished, coming over to sit next to Minerva and resting her hand comfortingly atop her friend's . "We need to prepare for any wrench he might throw into our works."

Sighing softly, Minerva simply looked back at her cup of tea in silence. What Zaelia had brought up did make sense, but surely her old teacher wouldn't uproot an already downtrodden soul?

"I think I need time to process."

Noting Zaelia opening her mouth, Minerva raised her hand and staved her off. "I. . I am not saying you're wrong. . . I just need time to process."

Closing her mouth, Zaelia nodded sharply in understanding.

Before any more conversation could happen though, Harry's tiny little whimpers could be heard spurring Minerva straight into action and effectively ending the impromptu meeting of minds.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just want it to be noted, how strongly I am against this."

The past few days have been nothing but confusion with too much to sort out in too little days.

It had been only three days since McGonagall had gotten Harry and in those three days much had happened.

"I mean, I was supportive of you kidnapping the kid, I was VERY supportive when you filed the case against Peter Pettigrew, I was there to tell you Dumbledorf is not going to go down with a fight, I was there to help you plan for the funeral and all. But this? This is ridiculous."

"They're her family Z,"

"DISOWNED family, thank you."

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the clearly perturbed Zaelia by her side. They were sitting on the porch swing, a thick wooly blanket covering both of their laps.

"It is still appropriate to give them the choice."

Zaelia huffed and crossed her arms petulantly.

"Bloody Gryffindors," she muttered under her breath.

Minerva chuckled before nudging her shoulder against Zaelia's playfully.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Zaelia said as she stood up and reached out to pull her friend up.

Sighing, they both headed back into the warmth of the cottage.

It was less crowded now, with only Sirius and Remus remaining. Sophie and Malcolm still had a life to pick back up and three kids to look after so they left, with heavy hearts and the promise to return at the slightest call.

The two friends strolled casually past the living room and past the stairs to the guest room at the back of the cottage. There they found a sleeping Remus, and a conspiring Sirius and Harry.

"Now what trouble have you two planned?" Minerva asked softly, with a chuckle.

Harry only cocked his head slightly before bursting into squeals of joy as his Godfather began to tickle him gently.

Smiling softly at the scene, Minerva placed her hands on her hips and exhaled.

"Alright, I am gonna go now. We'll be back in half hour. You sure you boys don't want to come?"

Two very sharp snorts laced with sarcasm were her answers.

Zaelia smiled brightly, "Great, so Minerva go get changed and let's go," she ordered.

Minerva huffed exasperatedly, before getting up and exiting the room to do as commanded.

Zaelia raised a brow in Sirius' direction before nodding at the still sleeping Remus.

"Even though he's asleep, he's still pretty involved with what's going on. Habit of a werewolf I guess," Sirius shrugged, answering Zaelia's unasked question about how Remus could be asleep and still respond.

"Honestly, it's just best not to question it," Minerva called out, stepping back into the room.

She was now dressed in a white chiffon short sleeved blouse and a dark green satin circle skirt ensemble, her black hair was pulled up into an elaborate french bun.

"Wonderful," Zaelia complimented, clapping in admiration.

Zaelia then stood up and quickly transfigured her robes into a sapphire blue calf-length modest dress, the colour complimenting her dark skin beautifully.

Harry giggled at the transformation and started to clap his hands in delight. Zaelia preened and gave a little twirl, her short thin dark braids that hung loose over her shoulders flouncing along with her movement. Minerva just rolled her eyes with fond exasperation.

"Are you ready now?" Minerva asked, after her friend was done.

Zaelia only smiled impishly before slipping her hand into the crook of Minerva's arm, "Lead the way Madam McGonagall."

Minerva simply blinked before the sinking, swirling feeling of apparition enveloped them. Within a matter of seconds they found themselves in a rather quaint looking neighbourhood.

Zaelia couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in slight disgust at the rather drab and monotonous look that seemed to be duplicated along the whole neighbourhood; each house a carbon copy of the next.

"Such little individuality," she couldn't help but mutter under her breath as Minerva lead them to one of the houses.

Zaelia barely noticed the number 4 on the red brick wall that surrounded the property, as she rushed to catch up with Minerva, who was already marching up the cobbled stone driveway.

She got to Minerva's side just as the woman wrapped her knuckles on the door.

"Coming! Coming!"

"Mind you, if you're salesmen we don't want any-" Petunia cut off at the sight of the two women in front of her, looking perfectly neat, tidy and fashionable. But that didn't disguise the familiar face of that Professor.

Petunia's thin lips instantly twisted into a sneer as she regarded the older lady in front of her, "We don't want your kind here!" she spat.

Minerva raised her hand up, quelling the thin, gaudy lady's anger slightly. "Mrs Dursley, I am afraid I have some terrible news and believe it best not to tell you on your doorstep."

Petunia's brown eyes widened before looking around behind the two ladies', noticing Ms Ducall from across the street peering through her window at them.

Eyes narrowing, she ushered the two ladies in off her front doorstep so as to avoid giving Ms Ducall further reason to gossip. Closing the door behind them, she turned and faced them both,

"What?" she hissed.

"Petunia! Who was it, darling?" Vernon called out, coming into the hallway to check on his wife.

Minerva took control before Petunia could get a word in, "Mr and Mrs Dursley, I am afraid I have some sensitive news regarding Lily and James, if you could possibly take a seat-"

"She's dead, isn't she?" Petunia cut in, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Minerva closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them, "Yes, Mrs Dursley, I am afraid Lily and her husband James passed away a few nights ago."

Petunia let out a dry sob, reaching out blindly and clutching at her husband who had rushed to her side.

"Good riddance I say," Vernon grouched out, trying to console his now, very still wife. "Less of their kind the better."

Zaelia bristled at that but Minerva simply lay a hand on her arm in warning.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, I do think it's best for you to be sitting."

"How'd she die?"

Minerva pursed her lips, not fond of relaying such details in the middle of the hallway.

"Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort."

"The terrorist," Petunia breathed, one hand clutching at the string of pearls hanging from her neck and the other hand clutching on to her husband's arm. "A-And the boy?"

Minerva was secretly surprised and pleased that Petunia remembered her nephew. "He's currently in the care of his godparents."

Petunia could only nod, her grip on her husband becoming tighter.

"Now see here!" Vernon exclaimed, trying to get a hold of the situation, "I don't know who you think you are, but I will not have you barging into my house and disturbing my family!" his face becoming redder and redder with anger.

"Very well Mr Dursley," she reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here are the details of the funeral along with instructions on how to get there," she placed it atop the little side table.

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the two in front of her, one as pale as the other was red. "I am deeply sorry for your loss," she then nodded her head before turning sharply on her heels and heading outside. Barely registering that Zaelia was following.

Her feet had a mind of its own, for they just continued to walk, without a care of where they were going. So caught up was she in her inner thoughts that she didn't even notice Zaelia clasping at her elbow and walking in time with her.

It seemed to be hours before Minerva finally broke out of her contemplative thinking, when it actually was only twenty minutes.

Zaelia worriedly took in Minerva's pallid face and sighed internally. Her friend was really never good at handling negative emotions.

"Let's get you home, Gryff."

Pulling her friend close to her side. She apparated them both out of the bleak muggle world and back to the soothing sanctity of the little stone cottage.


End file.
